


Hush Hush

by MaileDC



Series: Couples and songs [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Songfic, Troubles, fall in love, mention of MPREG, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sabe lo mucho que Stiles le quiere pero a veces lo mejor es esperar a que el destino cumpla su propósito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo resubido, espero que les guste y comenten.

I didn't mean to kiss you

You didn't mean to fall in love

 

 

Duele gritarse a distancia de cinco centímetros cuando el recuerdo de aquella noche en el hospital es lo único en lo que se centra su cerebro a pesar de que la conversación no tiene nada de parecido. Stiles endereza ganando esos centímetros que oculta debajo de la ropa para poder ver a los ojos del alfa y decirle más claramente que no, que Erica no irá a esa estúpida misión porque tiene examen de historia al día siguiente.

Derek frunce el ceño tratando de volver a su estatus de adulto porque a pesar de que entre los dos solo hay seis años de diferencia es imposible que no se note que él es quien debe llevar las riendas y no Stiles y que sí él dice que Erica irá, su beta tiene que hacerlo porque es su beta pero al parecer el humano no lo entiende y es por eso que sigue gritándole que es irresponsable y egoísta.

Le pica un poco el corazón cuando Stiles da un paso al frente y su torso choca con el suyo enviándole corriente de electricidad por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a ese lugar donde los dedos sin querer se han elevado para llegar a su nuca y enredarse en su cabello suave y color café.

Stiles se le queda viendo con la respiración entrecortada igual que aquella fatídica noche y antes de que ninguno lo piense sus labios se encuentran ahí donde las palabras ya no tienen sentido. Justo enfrente de Isaac que en lugar de alejarse solo resopla esperando a que ambos se separen con el ceño fruncido, se griten lo infantiles que son y cada quien tome su rumbo.

Es una rutina, es una forma de callarse porque el amor es mejor que la guerra y esa es su forma de comprobarlo.

El humano apresa la camisa del alfa entre sus dedos mientras uno de los brazos del moreno se ciñe sobre su cintura pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo.

Es su secreto a voces.

Todos saben que ahí hay algo, que existe una razón por la cual Stiles siempre se queda en pie después de una cacería para poder limpiar las heridas del alfa que ya se están cerrando  y que si Derek las tiene es porque se ha puesto frente a la criatura en turno para que no llegue al humano, al omega, a la base de la pirámide.

Isaac vuelve a resoplar cuando Stiles se separa primero y se limpia la boca casi con coraje pero con el corazón martilleándole de un amor que no quiere contar. El rubio quiere olvidarse de su estatus de beta y convertirse en su amigo para decirles lo idiotas que son pero antes de que tome la decisión Stiles está caminando a la salida gritando que se consiga a otra chica guapa porque Erica ya tiene sus asuntos privados que atender.

Derek sonríe al beta mientras se toca los labios recreándose la textura de los del más joven, igual que lo hace luego de cada beso.

 

 

 

 

I never meant to hurt you

We never meant for it to mean this much

 

Stiles vuelve al día siguiente con Erica justo después de que convencieran a Yukimura para que le adelantara el examen. La deja frente a Derek sin sonrisas y con el ceño fruncido. Es entonces cuando el alfa le grita que no era necesario, que jamás es necesaria su ayuda y Stiles le responde que tiene razón, que no es necesario así como tampoco es necesario que esté vivo.

Hay silencio luego de eso y Erica comienza a tener ganas de llorar porque sigue siendo débil y sigue necesitando de alguien que la cuide, alguien que como el alfa y el omega puedan tenderle una mano, pero que ahí, en medio del loft, solo la envían a sentirse más sola.

Derek le grita que se largue a donde pertenece y Stiles lo hace sin replicar, pero muy en el fondo ambos saben que va a volver, que un día abrirá la puerta del loft a mitad de la noche aun con la ropa bien puesta porque no puede dormir, le gritara a Derek que es idiota y él lo volverá a besar porque así se arreglan los problemas.

Cuando Stiles no entra al loft en la siguiente semana Derek decide ir a verlo a su habitación, una habitación vacía que huele a Stiles pero que no lo tiene en su interior.

Esa noche sueña que se va y él le pide que se quede. En su sueño Stiles lo abraza  y le dice que jamás lo abandonará.

 

 

 

 

Hush hush, now

 

Scott entra con Stiles en sus brazos a punto de la inconsciencia y sangrando por tres horribles marcas de garras que le atraviesan la espalda.

Lo primero que grita es que lo lleven al hospital, pero nadie lo escucha, tal vez porque ni siquiera lo dice o porque todos están más concentrados en el latido del corazón de Stiles, en el débil y suave latido de su pequeño corazón.

Hay gasas y bolsas de algodón vacías en el loft cuando todos menos Parrish se retira.

Él también se queda ahí, observando al humano dormido boca abajo en su cama con suturas hechas por Melissa en su perfecta espalda de marfil.

Está vivo pero se ve débil y cuando despierta quiere gritarle que no quiere enterarse de que se ha ido al bosque solo y desprotegido.

Por el contrario solo le coloca un dedo en los labios y le besa. Suave y pequeño.

Le sonríe también aprovechando que Parrish está dormido y no hay nadie más para ver ese gesto tan íntimo.

 

 

 

 

I wanted to keep you

Forever next to me

La cama enorme se convirtió en pequeña cada noche cuando Stiles después de cenar lo que le daba en la boca y se aseaba con su ayuda, caía sin gracia en un rincón que poco a poco se iba ampliando hasta terminar con la punta de sus dedos rozando los del alfa.

A distancia prudencial Derek se encargaba de tocarle las mejillas con toda la ternura que alguien tan roto como él podía conseguir sin hacerle daño. Recorría el contorno de sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento que Stiles le regalaba, tan desnudo que si quería podía encontrar el aroma de su madre aun escondido debajo de su piel.

Sin pensarlo mucho a veces hasta le alejaba el cabello de la frente para poder contar por enésima vez los lunares que ya se sabía de memoria, lo veía sonreír y su corazón se reparaba un poquito, igual que lo hacía en los besos que venían luego de los gritos, esos gritos que no quería volver a escuchar ni siquiera a distancia.

 

 

 

You know that I still do

And all I wanted was to believe

 

Si Stiles hubiera reunido el valor de preguntarle desde cuándo Derek habría sonreído luego de susurrarle un ‘siempre’ que se le quedara grabado en el corazón para el día en que decidiera volver luego de experimentar la normalidad en la que un adolescente como él debía vivir.

Le habría besado la oreja y con la punta de sus dedos habría tocado cada pequeña sutura que poco a poco iba uniendo la piel para escribirle ‘’ángel de mi vida’’ sin que él se diera cuenta o tal vez sí, jamás lo sabría porque no lo hizo aunque cada mañana se moría por besarlo como se merecía.

Parrish fue otro testigo de la mirada que ambos se dirigían cuando el otro no estaba viendo. Como Derek le miraba con ternura desde una esquina del loft y como Stiles parecía derretirse con el solo hecho de levantar la vista y verlo ahí frente a todos contándoles del problema que les estaba tocando a la puerta.

Derek se dio cuenta de que Parrish lo sabía y solo negó con la cabeza porque no era el tiempo o tal vez no era la vida en la que le tocaba tener la suerte de poder ser feliz al lado de ese adolescente que incluso dolorido le exigía que le diera su ordenador para investigar e incluso herido se las apañó para ponerse una de sus camisas y preparar su maleta porque creía haber estado incordiando durante mucho tiempo y debía cuidar a su padre.

 

 

Hush hush, now

 

El sonido del corazón de Stiles volvía  a ser un aleteó cuando todos juntos trazaron un plan y se dieron sus respectivas posiciones para atrapar a la manada de omegas recién convertidos que estaban haciendo de las suya en los pueblos cercanos y que cabía la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos fuera el que atacó a Stiles.

Quiso rebanar su garganta aunque Stiles, sentado en el sofá, le colocó la mano en la espalda diciéndole sin palabras que estaba bien, que estaba ahí para él y por él.

Como era desde un principio y como debía ser hasta el final.

Los dos juntos contra el mundo.

 

So go on, live your life

So go on, say goodbye

El día en que Stiles se fue por su propio pie, Derek tuvo la intención de detenerlo, de apresarle la muñeca y darle ese abrazo que nunca le había dado. Rozar su piel con sus dedos sin necesidad de estarle besando para cerrarle la boca.

Por lo menos quiere detenerlo para que le dé una explicación pero no lo hace, solo abre la puerta y lo deja ir con Parrish a tres pasos de él cargando la maleta con la ropa que Scott muy amablemente le había llevado junto con todas esas chucherías que solo a él se le antojaban. 

Le dejó el paso libre ignorando el hecho de que el policía rubio tuviera una mano en su hombro, técnicamente le dijo que siguiera adelante con él si eso era lo que quería.

No importaba lo que él, el hombre lobo, deseara.

Jamás importaría si estar cerca de él lo llevaría a tener tres cicatrices en su espalda o la oportunidad gratis de irse en la barca de la muerte la noche sí y día también.

Era su forma de dejarle libre figurativamente porque en el fondo de su corazón había un hilo que caía enredado y se estiraba todo lo posible hasta llegar al de Stiles haciéndolo permanecer a su lado aunque no tuviera la intensión, aunque los gritos le recordaran que un día se besaron con angustia y con el amor contenido en pequeños frascos dentro de sus almas dobladas y libres.

 

So many questions

But I don't ask why

 

¿Y si un día la puerta del loft se abría y por ella entraba Stiles con una invitación a su boda?

¿Y si Derek decidía que su boda fuera en ese momento a escondidas de todos menos de la luna?

Frente a Boyd la risa del alfa le sonó un poco histérica y también depresiva. Hubiera querido preguntar pero sabía la respuesta de una forma tan inconsciente que cuando llegó a la habitación del humano a las dos de la mañana y él le estaba esperando trató de excusarse con las tareas.

No le preguntó si él también tenía esos lapsos depresivos y de añoranza pero le daba la sensación de que la respuesta era sí. Que Stiles ahí, sentando en su cama mientras le explicaba las fórmulas de química tenía la mitad de su cabeza en el loft, teniendo una cena para nada romántica con la única persona que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos a que decidiera volver, si es que se había alejado.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó en lugar de su alfa y Stiles sonrió sin darle una respuesta que no debía importarle pero que lo hacía porque muy dentro también era un romántico y le gustaban esas historias como la que el alfa y el omega tenían.

-¿Ya invitarás a salir a Erica? –Regreso Stiles la pregunta haciéndolo sonreír porque aunque no estuvieran en la misma página él también tenía su historia de amor que contar.

 

So this time I won't even try

Y en esa historia de amor él si salió de la habitación a las tres de la madrugada con un termo de té de manzanilla para dárselo a Erica e invitarla al cine a ver esa película que Stiles bien pudo descargarse pero que no quería ver con nadie.

Esa noche durmió lo que le correspondía y sonrió a su padre cuando se lo encontró antes de irse al colegio, le besó en la mejilla  y siguió con su rutina evitando recargarse en el asiento del jeep después de que le quitaran los puntos en la casa de Scott.

Se limitó a sentarse recto y a tomar apuntes para no pensar en nada y en nadie aunque algunas parejas le traían a la cabeza recuerdos de labios dulces unidos a los suyos cuando debían estar a una distancia prudencial.

Cuando se pelea es de mala educación contentar a la persona con besos o con abrazos, pero así era su vida y no la quería de otra forma por más que el destino se empeñara en llevarlo lejos de su lugar como a las hojas en otoño que caen despacio y sin tregua alejándose de lo que fue su felicidad durante el tiempo que duró el verano.

 

 

Hush hush, now

 hush hush, now

 

 

Era fácil para todos sentarse al lado de la persona a la que querían, tomarle de la mano y decirle ‘te quiero’ solo porque lo sentían, era fácil para Stiles sentarse sobre el banco más alto de todos con una barra de cereal observando cada movimiento del alfa mientras arreglaba los turnos de las patrullas dejándolos a ellos dos juntos para hacer la primera del lado norte y a Parrish completamente solo para hacer la del lado sur.

Le dieron ganas de reír pero su mirada lo calló.

Su mirada cálida, de colores fuera de este mundo, tibia como la taza de chocolate que le estaba ofreciendo, con la cantidad de nubes justa para que se entretuviera jugando con ellas sin dejar nada del líquido.

Se calló porque Derek volvía a tocarle la mano sin siquiera planearlo y a él se detenían los latidos junto con el tiempo.

 

 

When I try to forget you

I just keep on remembering

 

Y si un día a Derek le dijeran que siempre hubo algo mucho mayor en su relación él acabaría por reírse de puros nervios como lo hacía cuando estaba joven y su madre lo descubría robándose las zanahorias  porque aunque le costara creerlo era un lobo con costumbres de conejo.

Les diría que había cosas que no estaban destinadas a ser a pesar de que en un futuro llegara a los cincuenta y siguiera viendo la puerta del loft esperando  a que un Stiles de 44 entrara con su indumentaria de forense a medio retirarse porque era noche y quería los mismos besos que con poca paciencia le daba luego de decirle que no era nada para la manada.

Y puede que se le encogiera el corazón cada vez que se bebía la mitad de la botella de whisky de John Stilinski mientras le platicaba en voz baja lo mucho que deseaba aplacar sus sentimientos si ya no podía deshacerse de ellos, el hombre le pasaba una mano por la espalda y casi se sentía como si fuera su verdadero padre dándole consejos para superar o atreverse, dos cosas que no quería hacer porque atreverse era presionar y superar era olvidar.

Derek no quería olvidarlo, solo quería verlo como una persona normal, como el omega, como un beta, no como la única persona que le daba balance a su vida y a la cual podría observar hasta el día de su muerte así estuviera gritándole.

 

 

 

What we had was so true

And somehow we lost everything

 

A la mañana siguiente siempre despertaba en la cama de Stiles con él a su lado observándolo dormir completamente quieto a pesar de que su corazón iba a un ritmo poco saludable.

Le gustaba verlo así y durante meses intentó recrear la visión en su mente, crear un nuevo Stiles que le mirara dormir cuando el real vivía a tres horas en una academia de policías donde no estudiaba para forense pero si para detective y un día estaría de vuelta en Beacon Hills con las mismas tres cicatrices y él lo besaría a pensar pusiera un pie en el pueblo porque lo amaba y sabía que era correspondido pero en ese momento no estaba.

Lo extrañaba pero también lo quería libre, haciendo lo que le gustara y jugando a no ser descubierto mientras se colaba a su propia habitación donde ya sabía que dormía. Se retiraba el uniforme de la academia y lo dejaba en una silla tratando de no hacer ruido aunque ya había chocado tres veces.

Derek se hacía el dormido y con los ojos cerrados lo imaginaba acostado boca abajo mirándolo de la misma forma en la que él lo miraba.

Como si el mundo se redujera a ellos dos solos.

 

 

Hush hush, now

(Hush hush, now)

 

Y cuando al fin se dignaba a dormirse era su turno de observarlo, de ver las ojeras que los estudios le habían traído y la forma en la que sus labios tenían heridas de tanto morderlos. Se lo imaginaba estudiando y le gustaba más aunque no lo dijera.

En esos días se preguntaba que había sido de Parrish y se respondía que no le importaba porque si de una forma quería que siguiera su vida era completamente solo o con alguien que pudiera seguirle el ritmo que Derek no podía porque era una alfa, con manada y responsabilidades.

Se suponía que los dos eran adultos ahora y eso en lugar de acercarlos los alejaba sin que hubiera una explicación factible al hecho de amarse y no estar juntos.

 

So go on, live your life

So go on, say goodbye

So many questions

But I don't ask why, no

So go on, live your life

So go on, and say goodbye

So many questions

But I don't ask why

 

 

Stiles tenía un tatuaje que se hizo a penas se enteró de que sus heridas ya no podían abrirse por ninguna razón. Eran dos alas, enormes que le nacían en los omoplatos, recorrían su espalda por completo y morían justo al final.

Dos alas perfectas que cubrían la única herida de guerra que Derek quería olvidar porque aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado él no dejaba de marcar aquel día como la razón por la cual los gritos que se daban de vez en cuando terminaban en bufidos y no en besos donde las manos de Stiles le revolvían el cabello y el hueso de su cadera se acoplaba a la forma en que sus músculos se habían desarrollado.

Dos alas que demostraban lo libre que era. Que en esta vida como en los sueños del lobo también podía volar e ir tan lejos como quisiera sin perder la habilidad de volver cuando quisiera.

La habilidad de enviarle una postal desde Estocolmo y a la semana enviarle una desde Amsterdam solamente porque podía pensar en él y amarlo a una distancia enorme.

El hilo de su corazón volvía a enredarse un poco cuando Derek extrañando se iba a un bar en lugar de ir  a ver al Sheriff pero al despertar con la melancolía llenando las fosas nasales de Jackson y de Isaac se ponía a desenredarlo porque lo seguía esperando aunque no se lo hubiera contado a nadie.

Era su nuevo secreto a voces.

 

Maybe someday

But not tonight

Hush hush, now

 

Después de que la noche muriera y el día empezara sin Stiles de vuelta se consolaba diciéndose a sí mismo que no era su culpa, que era el destino el que los obligaba a hacer lo que mejor hacían por separado para aprender y cuando estuvieran juntos todo les saliera a la perfección.

Que él pudiera besarle los nudillos antes de invitarlo a bailar en la boda de Jackson a la que Isaac asistió vestido de novio bajo la mirada asombrada de todos aquellos que jamás pensaron que pudieran congeniar pero que en su interior siempre supieron que estaban hechos al molde para terminar encajando como las piezas de dos rompecabezas.

Justo como las manos de Stiles encajaban con las suyas cuando la música se puso alegre y la risa se les contagiaba sin sentido pasando por en medio de sus bocas hasta perderse en el infinito o colgarse como dije en ese hilo que enrollado en la muñeca de Stiles se sostenía como oro mientras bailaba con Lydia dedicándole miradas a distancia porque seguía enamorado como adolescente y lo amaba como el adulto en el que se había convertido.

Y aunque esa noche le picaba la garganta por decirle que era el tiempo lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un beso cuando los novios se fueron en un auto de agencia con destino al aeropuerto.

Lo sintió pequeño y fuerte ahora que no había gritos pero también conocido y cálido cuando sus frentes quedaron pegadas en medio de todo el gentío y el Sheriff les tomaba una foto desde lejos que años más tarde podría ver en el álbum familiar citando alguna frase de algún libro que Allison se leía en el patio trasero de esa casa para no tener que ir al departamento vacío que su padre y ella jamás podrían llenar.

 

 

Hush hush, now

Hush hush, now

 

Si Parrish le palmeaba el hombro en Navidad antes de entregarle su regalo Derek le respondía con una sonrisa de boca cerrada por esas abiertas donde podía mostrar sus dientes de conejo eran las que meticulosamente guardaba para Stiles así como él le guardaba el alzamiento de cejas que se comunicaba con el suyo creando una conversación graciosa y profunda que nadie más que ellos conocía.

Lo veía desde el sofá tomando café en lugar de chocolate y se preguntaba porque si era tan diferente también a él también se fijó en alguien como Stiles deseando que lo viera con los mismos ojos.

Se preguntó si había algo que los hiciera iguales pero no pudo responderse porque era noche buena y el regalo de Stiles era mostrarle que aunque se había alejado para ir más alto seguía pensando en él a cada segundo y le había traído de vuelta un pedacito de su familia que aunque no se comparaba con la real le ardía en el pecho porque no puede imaginarlo escarbando en archivos privados por la fotografía de la licencia de su madre y la de identificación de su padre, así como tampoco puede si quiera atreverse a preguntar que tuvo que hacer para conseguir las ecografías de sus dos hermanas y hasta la suya cuando todo lo que tenían de historia se había quemado junto con la mansión.

Quiso agradecerle en medio de la sensación de plenitud que lo embargaba pero un beso lo recibió, idéntico al de los gritos y comprendió que no eran los insultos lo que los llevaban a eso, eran las ganas de comunicarse directamente al alma lo que hacía que sus encuentros fueran de esa forma.

 

 

Don't, don't, don't you ever say a word, word

Of what you ever thought you heard, Heard

 

Esa noche le dijo en el oído que su historia fuera suya y de nadie más.

Implícitamente quedó claro que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para cuando sus alas se cansaran de llevarlo lejos o él decidiera volver a casa y que cuando alguien se le acercara para decirle lo extraño que eran jamás los escuchara y tampoco escuchara a sus pensamientos que le decían que probablemente ya no se podía porque siempre se iba a poder.

Y los insultos se los corrigió besando cada pequeña pluma que las alas tatuadas contenían, cada una marcando un día más en el que no estaban juntos o un día más en el que despertaba queriéndolo.

Jamás se lo preguntaría y jamás dejaría que se lo contara porque su felicidad radicaba en tenerlo sin poseerlo y aunque con secretos sabía que su alma cada día se enlazaba mejor con la suya como dos ríos que una vez juntándose jamás se separarían.

 

Don't you ever tell a soul

But you know

 

Si cometió un error lo dejó olvidado y si por el contrario un error le hizo daño también lo guardo y esas personas que estuvieron presentes en sus vidas pero que no se quedaron también huyeron de sus pensamientos con pequeños paraguas que guiados por el viento volvían a su lugar de nacimiento.

Le besó despacio y también con fuerza, le acarició la yema de los dedos y dejó que ellas le hicieran las marcas que quería mientras le contaba bajito, con la nieve cayendo afuera, lo cálido que era estar juntos y lo mucho que deseaba que el día realmente llegara para no salir jamás de esa burbuja imperfecta a la que estaban destinados.

Cuando amaneció lo vio a su lado y el regalo fue mucho mejor pero no le dijo a nadie que las manecillas moviéndose eran señal de que la vida seguía y con ella todas esas tardes de correr por el bosque manchados de sangre.

 

 

I tried to hide, but I still believe

We, that we were always meant to be, be

Si en Rotterdam o en Sevillas las cosas se torcieron en California también lo hacían porque como una mariposa ambos viajaban en sintonía.

El destino se movía a la izquierda y con él ellos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el boleto de tren fuera para Beacon Hills y no para el pueblo de al lado.

La noche en que las prácticas de campo acabaron siendo a cinco horas ninguno espero encontrar al otro en ese bosque que no les correspondía pero les traía el recuerdo de casa.

En el silencio tétrico de la noche los meñiques se rozaron sin querer y los ojos se alzaron a la luna deseando que esta les diera la respuesta.

Se negaban a ser paralelos, a ir por el mismo camino a cierta distancia porque años, años habían pasado y seguían sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que aquel día en el que Derek Hale escapó por primera vez de los labios del humano y Stiles Stilinski se le metió por los ojos.

 

And I can't never let you go, no

 

-¿Volviste por tu cuenta? –Preguntó su padre cuando dejó el saco en el perchero y el arma en el segundo cajón.

-Sí –Trató de no alargar la palabra de forma infantil pero lo hizo –Decidí volver para que Derek pueda entrenar a Liam como se debe.

-¿Y él está de acuerdo? –El Sheriff arqueó las cejas.

-Si… no es como si no fuera a volver hoy a casa, solo les di tiempo, para que Liam pueda ser tratado como el bebé de la manada antes de que el bebé llegue –Terminó diciendo tratando de ver a las paredes repletas de fotos en lugar de ver a su padre.

-Cada vez que dices que Allison va a tener un hijo haces que piense en otra cosa y ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? –No esperó una respuesta –Que justo hoy me ha dicho que ella y Scott no quieren hijos hasta dentro de tres años.

-Solo te aseguro que no lo ha hecho para que yo no me vaya de su lado… solo se dio.

-¿Y tú no lo hiciste para que se quedara a su lado?

-Es hora de tocar el suelo, papá, es hora de estar en donde pertenezco.

 

 

 

 

Hush hush, now

 

 

Y cuando la boda llegó también llegaron los regalos mezclados porque si el destino los quería juntos leyendo su historia en las páginas de libros al azar también les tenía algo preparado que valiera la pena más allá de estar juntos hasta el final de sus días, porque aunque no contaran la historia a desconocidos siempre habría alguien que de primera mano pudiera expresar sin tapujos que aunque su padre le decía a su papá que se callara cada vez que empezaba a hablar él ya lo traía en los genes como conocimiento aprendido desde el momento en que se besaron al saber de su llegada y aunque le confiaron que no dijera nada él con gusto recitaría los versos que nadie le dedicó pero seguían escondidos en el closeth junto con los dos anillos de matrimonio que acaban de llegar de la joyería recién restaurados y sin ninguna mancha de sangre.

Porque aunque el tiempo pasaba y él iba subiendo de grado sus padres seguían siendo el mismo par de idiotas que se gritaban sobre la cena o el café antes de besarse con las sonrisas apretadas importándoles un bledo que pudiera verlo y aunque no fuera así, allá donde iba sentía el amor que desprendían en cada vibrar o en cada gruñido. Era su manta en las noches de miedo y su refugio en la luna llena.

Era su familia y su historia aunque de forma indirecta.


End file.
